April Scott
April Scott (born April Ann McIntosh on January 29, 1979 in Campbell, Missouri) is an American Model, Actress, and Author. In the Game Show world, she was known as Briefcase Model #14 on the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal. Born and raised in Campbell, Missouri. April is of French, Spanish, and Native American ancestry. While in high school, she was a frequent sight at beauty pageants winning 45 titles and upon graduating from Campbell High School in 1997 as April McIntosh, she enrolled in College of the Ozarks, a Christian college in Point Lookout, Missouri. She concentrated on her studies, graduating valedictorian of her class (4.083 GPA) with a degree in Theater and a minor in rhetoric. Soon after graduating from college, Scott moved to Los Angeles to begin a career in modeling and acting. In her modeling career, April is the face of Merle Norman Cosmetics and as a result has appeared in all of Norman's ads and commercials as well as appearing in campaigns for Dreamgirl Lingerie. She was also named 2006's Girl to Watch in the December 2005 issue of Maxim. In February 2006, Scott entered the Game Show arena. She joined the NBC TV Game Show Deal or No Deal as one of the new Briefcase Models, making her debut on the show the first week after it's Season one premiere week. She made her home standing beside Briefcase #14 for the whole first season (she also briefly substituted at Briefcase #19 during season one). She did however return for the show's second season but departed from the show after the first week as Briefcase #14 was permanently taken over by Pilar Lastra, who previously stood beside Briefcase #8 during the show's first, official season. The reasoning behind April's departure from Deal or No Deal was that it was stated in the contract that she could not be involved in any other projects outside of Deal, April refused to sign the contract and was let go. But she never forgot the time she spent as a Briefcase Model on Deal or No Deal and as a result, she pinned her autobiography titled Behind the Briefcase, where she talks about her experiences as one of the 26 Briefcase Models on the show. The book was released nationally on June 1, 2008. Since her departure from Deal or No Deal, April moved on to do TV hosting gigs as well as continuing both acting and modeling gigs. She sizzled on the small screen as Daisy Duke in the TV movie The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning, a role previously occupied by Catherine Bach (who did the original TV show in which the film was based), and Jessica Simpson (who did the original film). Scott was also cast as the sole female in Mötley Crüe's video If I Die Tomorrow and has also appeared in several billboards for Coors Light, Bud Light, and appearing alongside comedic actor David Spade in The Comedy Central show and The Showbiz Show. April is also very active in the world of health and fitness. She is also a certified Personal Trainer, certified Mixed Martial Arts Conditioning Coach (CMMACC), certified Personal Fitness Chef (CPFC), Kids Nutrition Specialist (KNS), and a certified Holistic Life Coach (CHLC.) She was selected in 2014 to be a Gold Ambassador for the Get America Fit Foundation which provides fitness and recreation equipment and education to schools and communities across America. In her spare time, she enjoys singing & songwriting and playing the piano & guitar. Videos Inside Edition 14 April Scott and Deal or No Deal‎|April on "Inside Edition" discussing her book "Behind the Briefcase" Category:Models